


A Satokari Fanfic

by allywonderland



Series: The Legend of Korra Shipping Fics [30]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, you probably think I'm joking and I'm not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allywonderland/pseuds/allywonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Short shipping fic, written on Tumblr, archived here.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Satokari Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> So, in case you couldn't tell by the tag (my likely few but dear readers), this is probably the most self-indulgant of these I've written yet; and that's saying something. Sakari as a name for Tarrlok's mother comes from [fallingivy](http://fallingivy.tumblr.com) and a wonderful fic she wrote for me about her. It's stuck as a fan name for her.

            “Considering neither of us had canonically established names or ever spoke a word, I’m not sure what to call you.”

            “Sakari is fine,” she said, bringing the warm cup of tea to her lips and sipping lightly.

            “Sakari.  But that’s not canon, that won’t—”

            “Mrs. Sato.  We are in a nebulous, amorphous setting, potentially the Spirit World, considering one of us is dead and the other ambiguously fated, and of the two of us I dare say you have an exponentially higher chance of appearing in or being referred to in later Books than I do.  Sakari is fine.”

            She let out a soft breath with a chuckle, then picked up her own cup.  “All right then.”

            Sakari smiled warmly.  “Good.  Now, tell me, I’d love to hear everything about Republic City…”


End file.
